birthday present
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Sora wants to get Kairi the best birthday present, in his attempts it leds him to an amazing journey. soraxkairi, read plz, the story's much better than the summary


**A note before the story:**

**Just a story I wanted to write after I played Kingdom Hearts Friday night. I thought they looked so cute when they were kids so I wanted to write a story. I'm planning on writing a longer story later on if I stop being lazy. .yawn. well here ya go**

**Soraxkairi. Got it? Got it? Good. :3**

Today was a special occasion on the island separated from the rest of the world. It was Kairi's birthday and she was finally turning ten. Not yet a teenager, but no longer a child either. Despite Sora knowing when Kairi's birthday was in weeks-no months-in advance he was still unable to find her the _perfect _gift. He couldn't think of anything. He wasn't all that creative, though he was good with his hands, but everything here seemed like the same boring old stuff and he didn't want to get her something like that. He wanted it to be special, but unfortunately there was nothing like that here.

Even though he would feel lame he would ask what she wanted today when they met at the shore. Riku was going to be there of course, but they agreed to meet up earlier to talk alone.

"What… _do _you want for your birthday?" Sora felt embarrassed.

"Huh? You mean you haven't gotten me anything yet?" Kairi giggled, staring off into the horizon. "Well… if you _haven't _already gotten me a present then…" She thought for a moment, but those thoughts didn't once show on her face. She stayed cheerful, her smile never leaving her face. "I guess I've always wanted a paopu fruit."

"A paopu fruit? Aren't those the fruits that…?" Sora trailed off, blushing. _–That if you share with the person you like…? _"Okay!" The boy clinched his fists, determined, "I'll get you that fruit!"

"W-wait Sora! That was just a thought!" Kairi protested waving her hands, "That fruit is really hard to find!"

"Don't worry Kairi. If I _don't _get it I'll just have to get you something else. But for now I'm going to find you one." Sora's smile was huge, teeth showing.

Kairi gasped before smiling, "Thanks Sora. But if you don't happen to find it then you trying will be a great gift." She waved after her friend who was now running off, waving at her from behind. After her friend completely disappeared into the trees she let her hand drop and giggled, "That Sora. I think he'll find it."

…

Sora ran towards a part of the island that he never knew they had. It was a very tropical area with huge trees and flowers. _A paopu fruit huh? Those are… what-shaped…? _He groaned, "I don't remember!" Suddenly an object was flown right into Sora's head. "Ow!" He hissed at the pain and turned to see the culprit. "R-Riku!?"

The silver haired boy was smirking, "Sora."

"Why'd you throw something at me!?"

"You were talking to yourself! You know your mom said that only crazy people do that." He snickered.

"For your information-! I wasn't _talking to myself_, I was _thinking out loud_!" Sora fumed before sighing, trying to calm himself down, "What are you dong here…?"

"I over heard your conversation with Kairi." He started running, passing him, "I'm going to get that paopu fruit for her! I'll get it before you do!"

"Wh-what!?" Sora started after him until they were neck and neck, "You're not going to get it for her!"

"We'll see!"

…

Sora felt bad now. He had lost Riku just a few minutes after they had started racing. He was losing already and he hadn't even gotten a chance to look for the fruit yet. He was sure that his rival was close to it by now. He sighed, placing a hand onto a tree, "This sucks… I don't even know where to start looking!"

"_The fruit is really hard to find!" _

_Paopu… what a strange name for a fruit. Wait, I remember, it's star-shaped. That's a weird shape for a fruit too… So maybe it's in a place not really all that familiar? Some place… Some place… _Sora looked up to see a tunnel, "Some place… like that…" It probably wasn't there, but his curiosity led him there anyway. He had never seen it before. He stopped in front of it. The entrance was covered by a rock, but it wasn't closed off all the way. The opening was just small enough for a child to crawl through…

The inside of it was even more bizarre. It was extremely amazing, the site in there! It was glowing with the bluish color of the crystals around the tunnels walls. It was amazing. Truly beautiful. He wondered if he should bring Kairi here one day.

He thought that he might not even find this place again so he took a few. While he was struggling to pull out one the ground suddenly caved in and the boy fell through. The fall seemed so far and long he thought he was about to die. During the fall he took a peek at the landscape. The view went on forever! The sky was cloudy, but blew and there seemed to be another forest just below. Where was he!?

Before he could elaborate on that question any further he hit the ground with such impact he fell unconscious.

…

The first thing Sora was aware of was the pain he felt in his head. _What happened again? Oh that's right I fell… through… _He gasped and sat up quickly only to hold his head from the dizziness he felt. _I fell through that cave's floor! Where's…? _Then he spotted it. He saw a little tear in a brown spot up in the sky. It almost seemed like he fell through wallpaper and left a gaping hole there. That's exactly what it looked like. "Wh-where am I?" He looked up. The trees and plants were much higher than they were before. He sort of expected it. He bet no one even knew about this place. He couldn't even see the sky.

Sora dragged himself off the ground only to stop halfway from hitting something. He looked down to see a dully glowing rock, "Well there's the crystal I was trying to get…" He grabbed it and put it in his bag. "Now," The brunette started down the path, "time to get that present."

…

This was harder than the boy thought. He thought he was right. That the paopu fruit would be in a place that no one went to. That no one knew about, but he guessed he was wrong. He couldn't find it. Sure, he found millions of bizarre… "food" but none of them were the star-shaped paopu. "Maybe I got it wrong?" Sora wondered, "Maybe it isn't star shaped…" But then he saw a star shaped object on the ground just ahead of him, "I-is that it!?" He ran over to it and the closer he was to it, the more positive he was that it was definitely it.

Just as he reached for it a bird swooped in and caught it, flying back into the high skies where it was unreachable. Sora was close to tears now, "I… I was… so close…" He looked up again to see the same fruit hanging on a tree. _Okay… is that real? Please don't let this be fake… _The boy ran into the opening and suddenly the area just opened up to him. It was so quick it was like a flash. There was a waterfall in the middle, but what made him the happiest was that he was surrounded by paopu trees.

He sighed in relief, "Kairi…" He closed his eyes in attempts to see the girl again.

…

"Kairi!" Sora called as he ran over to his awaiting friend. He saw the girl's face brighten, her smile returning to her face. He waved to her, his full bag mocking Riku's empty one. The time he arrived back at the shore the sun was already beginning to set. He knew it'd be late. The place was practically a maze and it was hard to get out of an unfamiliar part of the island. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Sora. I'm just glad you made it back. I was getting worried." Kairi replied, smile still on her face.

"Is Riku back already?"

"Yeah. He even gave me my present!" She held up the necklace she was wearing around her neck, "He made it! Isn't it pretty?" The smooth, pink seashells sparkled against the fiery sun.

Sora nodded, "It is nice." _Guess I win this one. I should have bet some money on it… _"I got you your present."

"Re-really!? You got the-!?" She was cut off by the sight of the fruit. Her face brightened, her smile growing even hugger, "You got it!"

"Ye-yeah. Happy Birthday." Sora laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Kairi smiled up at him, "Do you want to… share this with me?"

…

The paopu was cut in half and the two shared it. They sat together at the cove, staring at the sunset. It was about over now; the sun was just blurry enough to seem like just a line in the horizon.

Kairi ate her food cheerfully while Sora was almost hesitating to eat it. _If you share this with the one you like… _He blushed. Was it true? Was the story behind it true?

"Sora!!" The girl's loud voice practically made the boy fall off the bridge, but instead he accidentally dropped his half of the fruit. It disappeared into the sea.

"Oh no…" He groaned.Even if the story _was_ true he'd just lost his chance.

"Whoa, that's a bummer." She shrugged, "I guess it's no big deal. You wanna have some of mine?"

"Re-really?" Sora turned red.

"Sure. You did find this thing for me and I bet you haven't even eaten all day because of it."

And she was right. He lost all of his food when he fell. "Thanks." Sora took the fruit from her hands and took a huge bite. Man was it good. It was really sweet, like a candy. Like how a relationship should be. Sweet. Right?

"Good huh?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

"Sora? What's that?" She was pointing towards his bag.

His bag was glowing a faint blue. _That's right! The crystals! _"Oh yeah. While I was searching I found some of these and brought them back." Sora replied smiling, "They're really pretty and I guess they can only glow in the dark." He opened his bag and pulled out his biggest one, "See?"

"Oh my gosh! It's really pretty!" Kairi giggled. Sora held it out between the two of them. Kairi reached over and grabbed the crystal too, her hands slightly over his. Sora noticed. Their hands were touching…

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It really is."

"You can have this one. I have plenty more. Take it as a, _second _birthday present."

"Thank you." She reached and held onto Sora's hand a little tighter, "Thanks a lot for today. These are some of the best presents I've gotten."

"I-it's nothing." Sora smiled.

"Here." Kairi leaned forward and kissed Sora on the cheek, "For being so determined today." The brunette's face reddened as he put his hand to his cheek.

They stared at the moon for the rest of the night… Or at least until bed time.

END

**Finally finished! This one actually had to be stopped because I forgot what the fruit was called and I couldn't find it anywhere. (Not that I looked hard enough). Anyway. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and review! **

**No flames! If you didn't like it then you didn't like it. You don't have to comment on it and tell me! **


End file.
